It's So Alfred
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to what he thinks will be the best movie of the summer! T for shameless stereotyping. Just a little drabble that a plot bunny made me write :3


**A/N: **

**I saw the preview for this movie, and all I could think was: **

**_So Alfred finally made it to Hollywood... Oh well... At least he had the good taste to put James Bond in it._**

**SOOOOOOO... I thought it might make a good USUK drabble. ^_^**

"Alfred, why won't you tell me what movie we're seeing?" Arthur huffed, both scared - Alfred wasn't known for his best judgement - and annoyed - Arthur hated surprises.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, Silly!" Alfred's smile was permanent, and he seemed completely unaware that he was practically dragging his boyfriend into the movie theater. He was so excited he could burst. So what if his last few (twenty) surprises hadn't exactly turned out the way he had planned? This one was perfect!

"Could you at least tell me that there's no fake British accents in it?" Arthur hated that he was reduced to pleading, but he wanted at least a clue of what he was about to see.

"Nope! No British accents at all!" Glad he had done at least one thing right, Alfred dragged Arthur to their seats. The theater was almost empty except for a couple in the back row making out.

"And no robots?" The second thing Arthur couldn't stand was robots.

"No robots." Encouraged by the rising amount of things he had gotten right, Alfred brought out the candies he had bought for the occasion.

"Are those Jammie Dogers? And Percy Pigs!" Arthur forgot about the mystery movie when he saw his two favorite candies come out of Alfred's bag.

"I asked Duncan..." Alfred admitted. Duncan was Arthur's older brother. "And i saw Jammie Dogers on Doctor Who..."

"Thank you, Alfred." Arthur started with the Jammie Dogers. As he was opening the container, he noticed that Alfred hadn't brought out anything for himself. "What are you going to eat?"

"Oh I'll get some popcorn later." Alfred seemed entranced by the previews. Even though it was just the same 'Fun Fact' and cheesy commercials over and over again, he seemed thoroughly engrossed.

"I'll get it, since you got the cand-" Arthur tried to get up to get the popcorn, but was gently pushed back down.

"Now way, dude! The Hero doesn't make the damsel in distress get the popcorn!" Before Arthur could deny his damsel-hood, Alfred was gone. Arthur shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. There was really no use in arguing anyway. Not with Alfred.

Arthur remembered something Ludwig had said to him...: _Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and beat you with experience._

Well then.

Suddenly, the door to the theater opened, and a huge tub of popcorn came through the door. It took a few seconds for Arthur to see BEHIND the tub of popcorn, where Alfred was standing. He seemed to be struggling to get through the door.

"Alfred! What are you doing with that much popcorn?" Arthur knew that his boyfriend ate a lot, but that was a trashcan sized tub of popcorn!

"This one came with free refills!" Alfred replied, already stuffing his face. He had managed to get through the door, and was using his arm muscles to carry the tub to his seat. Before Arthur could reply, the lights went down and the previews started. Although Arthur had made sure there were no fake British accents or robots in the MOVIE, he had forgotten about the previews. He cringed almost every one for something or another.

Then, the movie began, and Arthur realized the thing he SHOULD have asked about. Or rather... the TWO things he should have asked about. Coyboys and Aliens.

How Hollywood had been able to stuff both in the same movie was beyond Arthur. The two were just so... _American_.

And although the film was meant to be action-packed, not humorous, and Alfred talked through the entire thing, pointing out Harrison Ford and Daniel Craig and whispering every single thing that popped in his mind during the movie, Arthur still had to muffle his laughter throughout the entire movie.

Of course. Coyboys and Aliens.

It was just so... _Alfred_!

**And we all know how much Arthur loves Alfred :3 Yay for pointless... whatever this is! R&R, s'il vous plaît, mes chéris!**


End file.
